Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture apparatus, an accessory, a method for controlling them, and an image capture system.
Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional lens-interchangeable image capture apparatus capable of updating control software (firmware) stored in an attached lens unit. Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-197094 discloses a configuration in which the firmware of an extender attached between a lens unit and an image capture apparatus is updated from the image capture apparatus.